Little Date
by nepetaspurrfectkitty
Summary: Karkat is dragged out of the house by his girlfriend, Nepeta, to the park. That is, until he decides to take her back home to have a little session with her. Humanstuck! KatNep. These two are my OTP, and this story came about when I asked my best friend to give me a prompt to write some KatNep, and this came about because of it. Rated T for Karkat's swearing. One-shot.


**Author's Note: I'M NOT DEAD. SURPRISE!**

**In fact I've been busy with...shit. Lots and lots of shit. So, here I am. I'm alive. I can't say I'll be finishing my other stories I have on here...because I simply do not know if I want to continue them. :/ Hm. I'll think about it.**

**Anyway, during the time I've been gone, I've gotten into the Homestuck fandom.**

**I can practically hear you gasping behind your computer/phone screens.**

**I am now Homestuck fucking trash everybody.**

**And guess what my OTP is?**

**Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon.**

**That's right, KatNep.**

**And I simply do not care if you hate me for liking that ship, because I think its fucking cute and adorable as hell.**

**So that's why I decided to write this little fanfic of Humanstuck! KatNep, full of fluff; with hinted sexual themes because its _Karkat_ dammit. **

**And yes before anyone asks, Karkat is my zodiac troll and that's why I've used I don't know how many swear words in this little introductory.**

**Fucking deal with it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :33**

* * *

"Oh come on grouchy, you act like this is the end of the world." A voice purrs out.

"It is the end of the world!" A voice snarls at the other, "I don't even want to be in this damn park! Why did I agree to this?!"

"You agreed to it beclaws I asked furry nicely if you would like to accompany me on a walk. It helps you with keeping your blood pressure down!"

"I don't have high blood pressure Nepeta! And would you stop with those ridiculous cat puns!"

Nepeta laughed and played with her boyfriend's messy dark brown hair, running her fingers through it. "Karkitty we've been over this: I shall and will not stop with the cat puns."

Said Karkitty only huffed, untangling their hands and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't mind the nickname she gave him, or her cat puns. In fact, they were kind of cute. But of course he wouldn't admit that to _anyone_. Not even the cat obsessed girl herself.

"It's _Karkat_, Nepeta. Not Karkitty. God, I hate that dumbass nickname!"

He didn't mean to yell or scream a swear word at her. But it's who he was, and Nepeta didn't try to change that. In fact, she really didn't mind his yelling and swearing. She knew he was a really caring and sweet guy under that grouchy and mean attitude and, though he would never admit it aloud, he got flustered very easily.

And oh boy did Nepeta Leijon love to fluster Karkat Vantas.

"I know mew don't mean that." The cat girl purred as she gently scratched behind one of his ears, and like she expected; Karkat turned red. Not very much, but a slight little red blush slid across his cheeks.

"N-Nepeta come on," Karkat tried to remove his girlfriend's hand from behind his ears, but every time he tried to reach to remove it she switched her not-in-use hand to his other ear, continuing the process, "this isn't funny cat girl."

Nepeta could only purr out a response, "I think it's furry funny to see mew all flustered."

"God dammit Nepeta."

Finally, after countless minutes of chasing after it, the male got a hold of her hand and held it in his for a moment, smirking as she simply looked at him.

"Gotcha."

The curly short haired girl pouted, but that quickly disappeared as her boyfriend pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss itself really only lasted for what seemed like a couple seconds, and as the two pulled away Nepeta pouted.

"That's all I get?" she asked, a bit hurt but still having that playful tone in her voice.

Karkat only smirked and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You'll get another one later you silly kitty."

"How much later?" Nepeta purred back, keeping a quiet tone.

"In about five minutes." With that, the red eyed male picked up the cat girl and slung her over his shoulder, being gentle with her.

Said cat girl in question squealed and hung onto his jacket from behind. "K-Karkitty!"

"It's your turn to be flustered now cat girl." He replied casually as he began walking back to his house. "You got to have your fun by dragging me out of the house with you to the park, so now I get to have _my_ fun."

Their relationship wasn't really the sexual kind. Usually what happened when Karkat wanted _his_ fun was a quick little make out session on his couch before them retreating to his room to watch rom-coms all night, with the occasional tickle fight.

Karkat walked into his house and dropped his girlfriend onto the couch, immediately proceeding to tickle her. She laughed and reached out for his hands, crying out "Karkitty nooooo!"

"This is what you deserve cat girl!"

Nepeta could only laugh as her Karkitty tickled her, and he soon stopped after a few moments, taking in the beauty of the cute girl on his couch as she had her eyes closed in content, giggling slightly still.

Karkat couldn't resist her. He loved everything about her; her eyes, her personality, her stupid cat puns, just…her. He couldn't help himself from kissing her forehead as she lay there, now looking up at him.

_Too fucking cute…_Karkat thought to himself as he stared into her olive green eyes.

"Karkitty?"

Her voice snapped him from his thoughts and, realizing he was still staring, looked away from her flustered.

"S-Sorry Nep…"

Nepeta smiled and lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek as she turned his head down to look at her. _God dammit…_Karkat suddenly caught himself staring at her_ entire_ body, and he began to grow more and more flustered. Her outfit was simply really, and he didn't know why it was making him flustered _now _of all times.

Nepeta was wearing a short, very short in his opinion, black skirt that now had risen up her legs a bit, showing off the creamy skin on her thighs. On her legs were black knee high socks and he realized she had taken off her black flats a bit earlier when he had first entered the house. Typical. She was also wearing a light olive green sweater with a kitty face on it. Also typical.

She never really wore makeup, but today, she was wearing her infamous black lipstick and olive green eyeshadow. In her shoulder length, curly brown hair there was a blue bow attached to a pair of kitty ears. Damn, now that he thought more about it, she really like to wear the color olive green.

Karkat himself was dressed in black jeans and hoodie, his red converse still on his feet. He had forgotten to take them off when he entered the house, seeing as he had just wanted to drop Nepeta onto the couch and tickle her.

He didn't notice Nepeta had dropped her hand and was now staring at him, confused.

"Karkat?"

Dammit. Why was her outfit so interesting? Why did it distract him?

"Yes, Nepeta?"

"I love mew."

He smiled, a very rare thing that occurred with him, and gently kissed her forehead. "I love mew too."

Nepeta smiled and purred, a thing that she had oddly always been able to do since she was a child. It was, in Karkat's opinion, the most adorable thing he had ever heard from her mouth.

That, and her laugh. Oh god did he love her laugh.

"Karkitty, you're staring again."

Dammit.

"S-sorry…" He teared his eyes away from her little figure, now interested in the non-lit fireplace to his right.

Nepeta could only giggle as she raised both her hands, placing them on his cheeks and turning his head down to her. "There's a girl on your couch, held captive by you, and you're not acknowledging her?"

That's when Karkat smiled again, bigger than the last. "I've taken the princess captive." He moved his arms to her waist, keeping them there as he proceeded to try and play a little game with her. He hoped she would catch on.

She did, and gradually began to play along with him. "Oh no!" Nepeta cried out softly to him, "What efur will I do?"

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her waist, from her hip to her thigh. "The knight tells the princess to shush, and that he'll do everything in his power to make her very happy tonight."

That made the "princess" smile, and Karkat understood why. Not only was he using the classic knight and princess thing, something overly done, he was also roleplaying. Nepeta loved to role play, and hearing her Karkat role play was probably the best thing in existence.

The princess leaned up and kissed her knight square on the lips, it lasting a couple of minutes before both of them had to pull away.

"The princess says she is purrfectly fine with that, and that she loves the knight furry much."

Karkat, for the third time, smiled. What in the name of everything good and sane and bright and beautiful made him smile so much around her? What was it she did?

He didn't bother to try and think up an answer. He knew very well that it was just her presence that made his rare smiles pop up onto his face.

And surprisingly, he was okay with that.

"The knight says he loves his princess furry much as well."


End file.
